Hello Mr Pathetic Man!
by Silver Dragon Youkai
Summary: Legato meets a strange little girl...that isn't really a little girl! Confusion, for Mr. Sexy Pants!
1. Default Chapter

Hello Mr. Pathetic Man! ^_^  
  
(a/n: My second fic, WOW!!!!)  
  
Chapter 1: Can I keep him? ^_^  
  
Legato walked through the ghost town very unhappily. Fist off he hadn't had sugar in 3 hours, and that was a BIG no no, second he wanted to make Midvalley rip out his heart, for he got him lost in the God forsaken place. He was just to annoyed and tired to do anything, so he fell on the ground face first.  
  
A girl that looked about 10 ran through the streets happily and hyperly.(a/n:Is hyperly a word? Well it is now! XP) She was holding a quart of SUPER CHOCOLATE ice cream! (a/n:No wonder she was hyper-_-`.) She ran over to where Legato was lying. He wasn't moving so she kicked him a couple of times to prosess whether or not he was dead. She knelt down next to him and said, "Are you alive?"  
  
"Yes I'm alive" Legato said face down in the dirt.  
  
"Well then Hello Mr. Pathetic Man" she said with a smile.  
  
"Pathetic?!?!?!" He yelled standing up faster then anyone had ever stood before, that surprised her and in doing so making her fall falt on her ass. Then he noticed the ice cream she was holding.  
  
She noticed his gaze and said, "You want some?" He nodded, to shocked by her kindness to say a word. She stood up and was handing him the ice cream when someone tackled her, causing the ice cream to go flying.  
  
The one thought going through Legato's mind right then was 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Cassy what did you do that for" the girl asked her friend that was on top of her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing giving your ice cream away" Cassy shrieked.  
  
"Cassy?"  
  
"What is it" she replied angerily.  
  
"Have you gained weight? I can hardly breath" she said seriously. Cassy's eyes filled with rage after she said that, she looked as if she was about to kill her friend. "Well, have you cause, I wanna be able to breath as soon as posible." Cassy grabbed her throat and shook her very not nicely.  
  
  
  
Legato was getting weaker and weaker, he felt faint just by looking at the ice cream on the ground, so he fell flat on his face yet again. In hearing so Cassy let go of her friend and let her get up.   
  
"Don't get to close to him Eve" Cassy said still a little angery.  
  
"What are you talking about Cassy, look how cute he is, plus even if he wanted to he wouldn't hurt me" Eve said confidently walking over to Legato. "And I don't approve of you killing the ice cream, just look at it, I would definetly call it dead" she said pointing to the ice cream.  
  
"You shouldn't act like that Eve, you're to nice" Cassy said harshly.  
  
"Well first off Cassy, I can act mean but that just brings back very unhappy memories, so I choose to act the way I do to prevant myself from extreme sadness" she said all seriously, "Okay?" She went over to Legato who looked really sad, she nelt by him then blurted out, "Can I keep him? ^_^"  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Look how cute he is though, I wanna take him home with me" Eve said poking him in the cheek as she said this.  
  
"You have tons of problems Eve, TONS of problems" Cassy said angerly to her.   
  
"Well I know what you want Mr. and that's sugar or more spacific ice cream, right" she said happily to Legato. He nodded slightly and she continued "well if you can stand up then I can take you home with me and fill you up right with some more SUPER CHOCOLATE ice cream, would you like that?"  
  
"I would like that" he said springing to his feet yet again.  
  
"Alrighty, Mr, Mr, ummmmm, what's your name?"  
  
"Legato, Legato Bluesummers" Legato replied. (a/n:Obviously.)  
  
"Alrighty Mr. Bluesummers, we are off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of ICE CREAM" she sang and skipped down the road where she had begun running.  
  
(a/n:Well, well, well, we have a crazy girl trying to help out Legato, or as I said in my other fic THE SUPER SEXY GUY!!!!! Well you HUMANS know what to do, and if not then the answer is review. *sigh* I'm tired, Good night *goes to sleep* *P.E.Y. pokes me in the side*  
  
P.E.Y.: S.D.Y. wake up.  
  
S.D.Y.: *neow*  
  
P.E.Y.: *takes out sword* wake up or else!!  
  
S.D.Y.: *neow? wakes up* WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!  
  
P.E.Y.: good you're awake, now close this story properly, *points sword at my throat*  
  
S.D.Y.: Ummm, ok, *GULP* Please review kindly, heh heh heh.) 


	2. In The Past

Hello Mr. Pathetic Man!^____^  
  
Chapter 2:In The Past  
  
She continued to go skipping down the rooad happily, and hyperly. Legato was close behind her, then suddenly she stopped causeing Legato to bump into her. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled it towards him so she would turn around, he held her by the colar of her shirt and shook her yelling, "Why the hell did you stop, I can't take this ANYMORE!!!!!!!"  
  
"There is an easier way of doing this" she said with a smile.  
  
"What easier way, and why didn't you say this sooner" Legato said angerly and sadly.(a/n:Strange mix *shrugs* Anyhoo...) All she did was smile at him not answering his question, then she had a devilish look on her face. She snaped her fingers and instantly a pint of SUPER CHOCOLATE ice cream apperied in her hand with a spoon in it. The devilish look was gone and she had her usual goofy face back. Legato let her go and was reaching for the ice cream when the EVIL Cassy grabbed it.  
  
"I told you not to give him ice cream" Cassy yelled at Eve.  
  
"That's not your choice to make Cassy, and who do you think you are bossing me around, you are NOT MY MOTHER" Eve said the last words with tears forming in her eyes, and her hands began to shake. "Now give him the ice cream Cassy before something bad happens to you, you've felt it before haven't you? Give him the ice cream!"  
  
"Fine, I still think you should make him give you something for it" Cassy said handing the ice cream to Legato.(a/n: THE SUPER SEXY GUY!!!!) Eve's face went back to the normal 10 year old look, she turned to see Legato sitting cross leged in the street eating the ice cream happily. She gave off a goofy smile and nelt down so she was at least eye level with him, he finished his ice cream and had chocolate on the side of his mouth.  
  
"You have chocolate on the side of your mouth Mr. Legato" she said with a giggle.  
  
"Where, here" he said wipeing around the spot, she giggled again.  
  
"No over here" she said wipeing it off with her thumb, then she felt someone push her forwards. She landed on top of Legato, ofcoarse. Her head landed right on his chest, she could here his heart beating, she didn't know what that was, so she asked "What's this beating in your chest?"  
  
"What? Do you mean, my heart beat?"   
  
"Is that what you call it" she said confusedly, and he sat up causing her to slid down his figure. (a/n: His wonderful figure, umm I mean, back to the story.) He was right about to answer her question further when they herd saxamaphone music playing. (a/n: How obvious can I get *smacks self for being to smart and using big words* oww.)   
  
"Midvalley" Legato said in a low growl, then stood up, causing poor little Eve to fall on her ass again, tsk, tsk, tsk. (a/n: She's always falling down, like me.)  
  
"Master Legato, I..." it was to late to say anything else for Legato had made him punch himself SUPER hard in the 'family jewels'. "OWIE!" He fell over in pain, and to Eve and Legato's surprise Cassy walked over to him, accualy it was more of a run. Legato was only a little shoked because he was to busy laughing at Midvalley's pain. In fact Eve was the same way, she was still on the ground, but she was laughing, too.  
  
"Are you alright? Here let me help you up" Cassy said all careingly.  
  
"OWIE" Midvalley shieked agian, "I feel... great, just great." He got onto his knees and Cassy held his arm and pulled him up to his feet. She helped dust him off and 'accedently' touchy his butt. (a/n: Yeah that was a real accedent.) He totaly noticed and he kinda liked it. (a/n: It's Midvalley The Hornyfreak, that's such an easy one, I shouldn't put so many a/ns *shrugs*.)  
  
~*~Back to Legato and Eve~*~  
  
"So how old are you, Eve" Legato questioned.  
  
"I bet you think I'm 10 right, well I'm alot older then that" she said looking in to his eyes as if she was looking into him.  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"I'd rather not say" she said without a smile, very unusal.  
  
"Well, I want to ask you another question" he said getting close to her.  
  
"What is it" she said smiling again not even noticing him getting close to her. She stood up finally and began to dust herself off. He walked closer and put his hand on her cheek and turned it towards him. "Wha.. what are you doing?!" He didn't give her an answer and inched his face closer to hers.   
  
"I was just wondering, why don't you know what a heart beat is, very confusing" he said getting even closer now about an inch away from his destanation. She was trembling, she didn't know what to do this has almost happened to her many tinmes before but they never made it this close.  
  
"Plea.. please don't do this" she said with her eyes filled with such emotion, like sadness and fear.  
  
"Why not" he sadi with a devilish smile, and getting slightly closer. She shook even more now.  
  
"No, please NOOOOOOOO" she yelled pushing him off of her. She lost balence and fell yet again, shaking uncontrolably with tears poring down her cheeks. Midvalley and Cassy where already gone, so they didn't see what was happening.  
  
"What's the matter? Let me help you up." He walked closer to her with his hand held out to her kindly, yet his face showed no emotion, just like 'him'.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"What's the matter honey? Let me help you up" a man with dirty blond hair said to the girl that was about 8 years old while reaching out his hand. The little girl was still shaking uncontrolubly, her shirt was undone about halfway.  
  
"What do you think you're doing" she said with emence fear in her voice.  
  
"That's what people do to show there feelings to someone they love, you can understand that I love you, right honey" he said with a hint of liquar on his breath. She frowned and shook her head 'no' then backed up and made a break for it. His face was filled with anger and he ran after her and grabbed her as she yelled, "No, please, NOOOOOOOOO..."   
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
She was to busy diging up the unhappy memories to notice Legato, who was kneeling in front of her.   
  
"Eve..." he said quietly. Her shaking had slowed down, and she was begining to sob quietly, "Eve." She took a deep breath, then looked up at him with a smile, tears had stained her face.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry I freaked out" she said with an uneasy smile. She stood up and walked past him, then stopped "follow me, you can stay at my place for the night." He smiled and then had a very confused look on his face.  
  
"I bet you're wondering where they went, right" she said looking at him the way she did before.   
  
He nodded, "How did you know?"  
  
"Well I'll put it this way," she walked over to him and poked him in the chest, "you my friend, are special, but I am magic," she maid a movement with her hand and a black rose appered in it. She handed the black rose to him and turned around to continue walking.  
  
(a/n: Well, what will happen next, I hope no one was confused by the flashback, anyhoo, please review and don't be afraid to be honest, and please forgive my spelling. ^____^) 


	3. Why?

Hello Mr. Pathetic Man!^____^  
  
Chapter 3: Why?  
  
(a/n:Hello! I am the almighty S.D.Y.!!!! All must fear me and hate me, unless you want to be my friend then that's another story, ^-^. Anyhoo, Chu-Chu13, you can not nuke the guy from her past because he is already dead, and you will find out how in this chapter or not, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!)   
  
She walked into the desert with Legato following behind her. They walked for about 10 minutes until they came to a giant rock with a tree growing out of it. She walked over to the side of the rock and poked it 3 times then he herd a noise like an elivator door open. He walked over to her and she walked in to the door thingie jestering with her hand for him to follow her. He walked in and the doors closed instantly behind him. She stood in the corner with her arms folded and her hair covering her eyes, she had her head lowered in a said kind of way.  
  
"Is there something wrong Eve" Legato said walking over towards her. She paused for a moment then looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"There's nothing wrong, why do you ask" she said still smiling.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't said a thing since we started out, so I asumed that..." he was cut off.  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't asume" she yelled at him with her kidish look gone. A surprised look was on Legato's face then instantly turned to a death glare. She realised what she had just said after it was to late, she also noticed his death glare and then diverted her eyes. She sighed then said, "I'm sorry, I'm just..." she sighed again, "I'm just not used to... people, especialy guys as cute as you." She blushed and looked at the wall. He still wasn't happy with being yelled at, especialy by a women.  
  
"So how long does this ride take" he said leaning agenst the back wall.  
  
"Not to much longer, don't worry I bet that Cassy has already taken your friend or underling, or whatever to the bar. She scores with any new guy she meets" she said with a chuckle.  
  
"Then Midvalley and her are perfect for each other" Legato said with a chuckle aswell. The 'elivator' stopped and the doors opened.  
  
"Well here we are Mr. Legato, the Underground City." They stepped out and Eve grabbed Legato by the hand and pulled him to the bar that was not to far from the 'elivator' thingie. They herd saxamaphone music playing from inside, and realised that that was the right bar. She let go of his hand and walked in first. She saw Cassy sitting in front of the stage, she walked over to her, put her hand on her shoulder then whispered, "Well I'm guessing your goin' to have some fun tonight" then she stood up straight and laughed. To bad she didn't notice her 'friend' stand up, she turned towards Eve and punched her in the face.  
  
"What right do you have to talk to me that way" Cassy yelled at Eve, all of the people stopped what they where doing and looked at the fight brewing.  
  
"Can't you take a joke" she said with her head face down in a slump.  
  
"Apparently I can't."  
  
"Don't talk to me like you're my mother, Cassy" Eve said finally looking up at her with blood dripping down the side of her mouth.   
  
"I am basically your mother, who was the only one that took pitty on the blood covered 9 year old, well?!"   
  
"I never asked for your pitty, and I never asked you to take me in" Eve said clenching her fists trying to refrane her self from attacking or worse killing Cassy.  
  
"You know what you are, you're nothing but a monster" Cassy said glaring at her, with the words ecoing in Eve's mind. Eve had a devilish smile on.  
  
"At least I'm not a whore, sleeping with practically every guy I meet" she said turning around and walking towards the exit. Cassy didn't like that remarc, she grabbed an empty bottle and smashed on the side of the table. She ran towards Eve, Legato thought 'What's Eve goning to do now?' She turned her head slowly, looking Cassy right in the eyes causing her to stop dead in her tracks, with the broken bottle centimeters away from her head. Cassy had a look of extreme fear on her face, like she was about to be shot or something.  
  
"Afraid Cassy? Well tell us ALL what it's like to have a nightmare" Eve said as Cassy sunk to her knees with her hands on her head screaming. She looked down at her and chuckled evily, then let out an evil smile, turned around and left with Legato close behind. She walked quickly through the city towards the giant tree that had a beam of artificial sunlight on it. There was a big steel gate with barbed wire all the way around it, she unlocked it and swong it opened effertlessly(a/n:I've said it once, I'll say it again I can't spell, and my brothers aren't helping, grrrrr) she looked behind her to see if Legato was still there then said, "If you want to stay here, then you may, but you probubly don't want to."   
  
"Now who's the one asuming" Legato said with a chuckle. She smiled and turned around completly then made a jesture with her hand that said 'walk on in.' He did just that then she closed the giant gate and locked up.  
  
~*~Later On~*~  
  
"I'm going to bed now, I've had a pretty hectic day" Eve said walking over to the room with the heavy metal door.   
  
"So what do you want me to do" Legato said confusidly.  
  
"Well you can have more cheesecake if you like, do whatever you wish" she said opening the door and going in. Legato thought, 'Whatever, hmmmm." He really couldn't understand this girl, one minute she's happy and all, the next she's all serious and evil. Also he wanted to know why she freaked out on him, and what was this talk about 'the blood covered 9 year old'? All this thinking made his head spin so he decided to go to bed aswell, he went into the room across the hall to the room she slipped into.  
  
~*~3 Hours Later~*~  
  
Legato was woken by the sound of a door closing. He rolled onto his back and relaxed alittle. He put his left hand behind his head and closed his eyes again trying to sleep. He didn't hear the door open or close but her felt the covers being moved, he opened his eyes drowsily. Then he felt cold skin touching his. He looked to his right to find none other then Eve, she had rapped her left arm around his right arm and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder lovingly. He had a look of surprise on his face, especialy when she put her hand on his chest.(a/n:That weird girl, one minute freaking out about him wanting to kiss her then she's in the same bed as him, confusing ain't it? ^-^) She was clinging to his arm for dear life, he just didn't get her. She moved her hand up to his shoulder and now might as well have been on top of him.   
  
"Eve..." he whispered, shaking her lightly with his free hand. She opened her eyes drowsily.  
  
"Neow" was all she said before rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "What" she said then realised where she was, her eyes got big and stuff, like this O.O then she moved to the side of the bed and turned her head towards Legato and said, "I am SO sorry, I'm just to used to coming in this room after doing something, aw man, how embarasing." She had a HUGE blush on her face, and Legato moving closer to her was NOT helping.   
  
"You don't have to be sorry, I just want some answers" he said from directly behind her.  
  
"Depends on the questions, doesn't it" she said bearly noticing his location, "so what do you want to ask me?"  
  
"Why did you freak out like that earlier?" She chuckled.  
  
"I was hoping you wheren't going to ask that" she said then sighed, "but, since I can't alter the past I might aswell tell you."  
  
~*~Flashback Story~*~  
  
"It all started when my parents found me halfdead on their door step when I was 5. My mother was the only one in that twisted family that loved me, my father was always beating on me and my brother didn't like me what so ever. She took care of me for 3 years and then she died. My mother clamied that my father was a good man and I always listened to my mother but one day he went to far."  
  
**Muff Pluff Years Ago**  
  
The 9 year old Eve was playing out side with a ball after begging to her brother to come out and play with her, but he had to go somewhere, and left her alone before her father came home who right then was drunk again. He ordered her to come in as soon as he saw her out side. She walked in with a smile on her face, and greeted her father with a friendly 'Hello!!' He let out a smile and walked over to her. She looked at him confusedly.  
  
"What's the matter daddy, you're all goofy like" she said as he knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Daddy, what's the matter with you?" He laughed alittle then put his hand behind her head and kissed her, her eyes where wide open, like this O.O, she tried to push him off but he grabbed her arm and slamed her down on the floor with a HUGE bang almost rendering her unconcious.  
  
"What are you..." she was cut off by him kissing her again, that's when he started to unbutton her shirt. She couldn't get him off, she was desperet, she grabbed his arm and dug her nails into it, finally making him get off.  
  
"What's the matter honey? Let me help you up" he said with his hand out stretched.  
  
"What do you think you're doing" she said with emence fear in her voice.(a/n:Ring any bells people?)   
  
"That's what people do to show there feelings to someone they love, right honey" he said moving closer to her. she sook her head 'no' then begun to back up towards the back door then made a break for it. He ran after her with a look of extreme anger and grabbed her from beehind.  
  
"No, please NOOOOOOO" she yelled trying to break free of his iron hold. She was half way out the door and people saw her being sucked back in, but no one cared, they even herd her cry for help but didn't help at all. He had his hands around her fragile neck and wasn't hesitating from squeezing down on it. The last thing she saw was the angered face of her 'father'.  
  
~*~End of Flashback Story~*~  
  
"Now do you understand" she said with Legato still behind her.   
  
"Yes, but..." he said then paused. He slid his left hand around to her stomach and slid his right hand over her chest and clung to to her left arm. Then whispered in her ear, "I'm not like him."   
  
(a/n:Oh I wonder what will happen next, is she going to freak out on him again, or is she going to, dare I say it, no I dare not, not at all, well you deside cause thanxs to my lack of sleep I can't think at all. *sigh* Please tell what will happen next. Oh yeah, and it just so happens that I didn't put how her father dies, so I'll just leave that to your minds, and I think I already know what Chu-Chu13 is thinking. ^_~ Till next time.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Mr. Pathedic Man! 

Chapter 4:

(MEOW:3 :3 I'm just writing this again for fun, if you're reading this weirdo fic then thank you! - Anywho! Enjoy! Oh P.S. This story was inspired by the black-dragon-of-sorrow, thank you! -)

Eve and Legato sat for a few moments in silence before she finally could catch her breath to say anything, "You say you aren't like him...but who are you to say who you're like to other people? But...you aren't like him...not exactly anyway." She was now blushing not only because she had clung to him, but because of the way he held her then. He didn't seem the type to call her a monster and punch her in the face, she knew he wasn't like other people.

"Hmmm," he said into her hair. "I suppose you're right, my second question is why are you so small? Aren't you 19?" She gasped and turned around to look him in the eye.(a/n: yeah, his one eye! OOOOOOOH :P) He just smiled at her happily: Happy because he surprised her and happy that she turned around. "You know I'm special but you don't know what I'm capable of..."

The surprise went from her face and the blush returned as she stared at him, she was ever so tempted to flirt with him. The only problem was she was afraid of her memories, she was a woman trapped in a child's body. (a/n: How sad :( ) "I age very slowly...?I guess..." she said looking away from Mr. Sexy Pants.(a/n: you know who! O:) ) "I don't know why I am the way I am..."

"You're lying to me," Legato said in a slightly angered tone.

"If you know I'm lying why do I have to tell you the truth? Just dig into my brain and find your answers," she sounded slightly angry as well. (a/n: Because the readers won't know why O Idiot!)

"Then you're not answering my questions."

"Fine! I just won't answer you then," she yelled attempting to get out of his grip. (a/n: A 10 looking girl against a 25 looking guy...you do the math -) He held her tighter so she couldn't struggle, try as she might she couldn't get out of his iron grip, "Let me go! It's not wise to not listen to me...Keep in mind what I did to Cassy..." Her tone was everything but friendly or childish. She sounded like a snake with all that venom in her voice, her eyes seemed to glow with anger. As did Legato's, she stopped struggling by force, no it wasn't Legato's mind power, but it was his lips. He kissed her long and hard, he thought it would be safe to loosen his grip on her, he thought wrong. She pushed off of him and stormed out of the room. "Damn you," he heard her faintly through the closed door.

He smiled in a cat like fashion and layed back once more in the big bed. 'I still want answers,' he thought to her.

'Well that's too damn bad. The only way is if you fish them out yourself, I'm not going to say anymore,' she thought back to him.

He attempted to say something more but she blocked him, 'Amazing...interesting...I like her.' He smiled once again in that cat-ish way and driffted off once more into sleep.

Morning came soon and Eve was somehow back in a childish manor. She burst into Legato's room causing him to sit up in alarm. She started jumping on his bed singing, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Come on Mr. Legato! Wake up and eat breakfast! You have a choice of sugar, sugar and more sugar! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" She seemed happy and hyper, but Legato on the other hand was in the highest form of confusion there ever was. Before he could say anything she tackled him off the bed and onto the floor, then rolled off him in one swift movement. The only way it would have been better is if she hadn't hit the wall, but when she did she just kept laughing. They could hear the gate bell ring and Eve darted, but not before poking Legato and yelling, "YOU'RE IT!"

He didn't know whether to humor her or stand there confused. It was very unlike him to go chaising after a "child" in a game of tag, that was better suited for Vash the Stampede...but he did have his left arm, so he shrugged and chaised after her. When she heard his footsteps she squealed and ran towards the door, he followed the sound of the door opening then sped up, turned the corner and snatched her up into his arms. "Gotcha," he shouted and a gail of laughter came from her.

"Oh phooy! You're really fast Mr.Legato! But could you put me down, I have to see who the big bad wolf is today," he did as she asked and she ran to the gate. "Oh! Cassy, howdy howdy! Come on in," she sounded very cheery, unlike the evil little girl she had sounded like the night before. The gate opened and closed heavily, and Eve pulled Cassy towards the house by the hand saying, "Come on! COME ON! Mr. Legato's here! You two just didn't get along, but you will! Cause if you don't then I'll be sad and you don't like it when I'm sad."

"You're right, I don't like it when you're sad Eve. Him and I will hopefully get along, I'm willing to try if he is," he heard her say as if she were smiling.

"YAY! Oh Mr.Leeeeegaaaaatooooo," she said in a singsong voice. He walked to the doorway to meet the ladies, one: a 28 year-old, the other: a "10" year-old. "OH! I wanna try and make eggs! I'll make eggs then I'll make eggs," she emphasised the last "make eggs", and laughed at her horrible joke. She left the two alone in the doorway and ran to the kitchen. Cassy looked at Legato and motioned for him to follow her into the living room looking area.

"She wants us to get along, so I might as well get to know you. What do you do for a living, how old are you, and how do you know Midvalley," she asked sitting like a psychiatrist. Legato didn't like answering questions that sounded like she was attacking him. He gave her a look that would kill, and she ignored it, "Well?"

"Ask Midvalley what we do for a living, obviously he's a 'co-worker', and I'm older then I look," Legato said with his death glare still on her.

She continued to ignore the look and said, "Midvalley passed out before I could...ask any questions. You look 25...you're too old to be with a little girl you know." She sounded disgusted with the last sentence that came from her spider mouth.

Legato's visible eye twitched and he was about to make her very, very sorry for what she just said, but a loud sound from the iron door down the hall startled them both. "What the..." he began to stand when Cassy grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Do NOT change the subject here! Now don't worry about that, and sit your ass down," she yelled at him pulling him down to the couch again. Once more he was about to make her be sorry when a frightened sounding squeek came from the kitchen. Cassy got up to go then turned around and said to him, "We WILL talk about this, so we can 'get along'." 'Willing to try my Fing ass,' Legato yelled in his mind. The scream of Cassy calmed him down just a little bit and made him smile, and Eve's laughter made his smile grow.

"Well, I don't think I'll try that agian! I'll just stick to what I'm used to," he heard Eve chirp happily. The two ladies entered with plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast-- the dinning room was through the living room so Legato followed them there. The sat and ate in silence for a bit, and Legato picked at the food, "What's the matter? Not hungry?" He said nothing for a moment and Eve chirped, "OH! I get it! You're only used to sweets, aren't you!" He still said nothing and the plate of breakfast dissapeared and a pint of ice cream appeared.

Legato lit up, but Cassy sure was pushing his buttons. She grabbed the ice cream before he could dig the spoon into it, and both Eve and Gato said, "AW! COME ON!"

"What have I told you about having sweets for breakfast Eve?"

"Technicoly it's not ME having the sweets, it's Mr. Legato," she said innocently. Cassy looked about ready to say something when Eve's face went dark like the night before, and Cassy shut her mouth and put the ice cream back down infront of Legato. (a/n: Gato-Man! DA DA DA DAAAAAA!) "Smart move," Eve hissed in that same creepy way she talked when she got like that. She suddenly lightened, as if she were a lightswitch, turning from off to on. Legato zoned out from that point, savering the ice cream that seemed to taste better then any he had EVER had.

Eve scarfed down the rest of her food and excused herself. She went into the iron door and Cassy broke out her claws again. "Alright Legato, this may be her house but I think you've over stayed your welcome. You need to leave before you end up hurting her, take your 'co-worker' Midvalley and get the hell out of this city, NOW," she yelled. Any trace of kindness that was on her face was lost instantly. Legato, in having something sweet and tastey, was getting angry, he was bearly listening. He looked up at her, she was standing where as he was still sitting, and smiled in that creepy way he does sometimes.

"You're right, this isn't your house. I think it is YOU who has over stayed your welcome, I'm not leaving until I get answers. So you can get used to me until then, OR, you can give me the answers I seek," she still had that creepy smile on.

She was scared now oh him, a smart thing, too. She stared at him for a little bit then said, "What do you want to know?"

(a/n:...FINALLY! I finally got another chapter on this story! To anyone reading, please review! THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 4!)


End file.
